Starmon
Starmon L |s1=Starmon (2010 anime) |s2=Starmon X }} Starmon is a Mutant Digimon whose name and design is derived from the . Digimon Adventure 02 Starmon first appeared as a sheriff of a ghost town in the Digital World. He was a victim of the 's Dark Ring and locked up in his cell. He later imprisoned , , , , , , and . After Starmon left, appeared and freed Sora and Yolei so that he could play cards with them. When Starmon found out from Davis and Cody, he went after Deputymon, allowing the two to escape. Starmon found Deputymon and brought him down with his "Meteor Shower" attack before being sent flying into the Control Spire, disguised as a water tower, by . Starmon was freed from the Dark Ring and he and Deputymon played cards with them. Later, a Starmon was among the Digimon seen during the final battle against . Digimon Frontier Some Starmon are at the Fortuneteller Village and the Autumn Leaf Fair during the 's initial visit. A Starmon helped capture in the past. Digimon Data Squad Some Starmon are so seen at Baromon's assembly. Digimon World Data Squad Starmon is one of 's digivolutions. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Digimon World 2 Starmon digivolves from Patamon, and can digivolve further into MetalMamemon, Mamemon, or Digitamamon depending on its DP. Digimon World 3 Starmon is only available as a Blue Champion Card with 11/9. Digimon World DS Starmon digivolves from ToyAgumon, and can digivolve further into SuperStarmon. He can be also found in Sheer Valley after getting the fake Miracle DE from Pandamon (but he's very rare). Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Starmon is #126, and is a Champion-level, Technical-class, Holy-species Digimon with a resistance to the Light element and weakness to the Dark element. Its basic stats are 161 HP, 173 MP, 91 Attack, 91 Defense, 80 Spirit, 80 Speed, and 38 Aptitude. It possesses the Protect 3 and Hard Rock2 traits. It dwells in the Palette Amazon. Starmon digivolves from Kudamon and can digivolve to SuperStarmon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Starmon, your Digimon must be at least level 24, with 115 spirit and 70% friendship. Starmon can DNA digivolve from DotFalcomon and Hagurumon if the base Digimon is at least level 20, with 140 spirit and 60% friendship. Starmon can DNA digivolve to MagnaAngemon with Clockmon, or to Monzaemon with Frigimon or Numemon. Starmon can be hatched from the Holy DigiEgg. Digimon Battle Starmon is an obtainable Digimon with 4 STR, 3 DEX, 2 CON, and 1 INT; it may be found at Square World North. It digivolves from Candlemon at level 21 and into Superstarmon on level 31, and can also digivolve into DarkSuperStarmon by using cards. Digimon Masters Starmon is an obtainable mercenary Digimon. It digivolves into SuperStarmon at LVL 25 and Justimon at LVL 41. Fujinmon can be unlocked as a Burst Mode at LVL 65. Attacks *'Meteor Shower' (Meteor Squall): Brings down meteors upon his opponents. * *'Star Upper' *'Ring Laser' *'Mind Scan' Starmon (2010 anime) : He's a legendary existence that only the biggest mood maker and the coolest among the Starmon family gets to evolve into! ShootingStarmon * (w/ Pickmon) , "Xros Stars!! Like a Shooting Star!!" 18 |digifuse=DigiFuse Chart |partner=Fusion Fighters Xros Heart United Army Mikey Kudo |java=Bin Shimada |javan=(Xros Wars) |enva=Patrick Seitz |envan=(Fusion) |g1=Starmons |s1=#Starmon |f1=Starmon }} Starmon (2010 anime) is a Major Digimon whose name and design are derived from the , though it is also a pun on " " and " ". The "Starmons" are composed of a corps of several Pickmon with a Starmon at their heart. The will of the corps is at the discretion of Starmon, the Head of the corps, and the Head's decisions are briskly and unconditionally followed by the Pickmon, keeping them from falling out of line as they maneuver according to Starmon's directions. There is definitely a strict hierarchy, and the complex maneuvers that are demanded by Starmon are demonstrated by the Pickmon, such as the corps techniques named "Meteor Squall" and "Wish Upon A Star". As Starmon has a cheerful, showy personality, it is an extreme optimist. Basically, it never gets depressed, and if it even seems depressed it seems to only be thinking things like, "I may be down, but don't I look good?" Because of that, even though it is taken lightly by other Digimon, it certainly doesn't worry about itself at all.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/03-sa/starmons/index.html Digimon Reference Book: Starmons] Digimon Fusion Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Red and Blue Attacks *' ing': Throws itself forward while spinning *'Star Storm' ( ): Demonstrates a complex maneuver in which it releases a multitude of miniature stars. Unison Attacks *'Meteor Shower'This attack is voiced as "Meteor Squall" in English during the Data Files section of Digimon Fusion, "Island Zone in Chaos!" 04. (Meteor Squall): Orders the Pickmon to perform a complex maneuver in which they rain down like meteors. *'Star Axe' Starmon X |n1=(Ja:) スターモン Starmon |s1=#Starmon |f1=Starmon |g1=X-Antibody }} Starmon is a Mutant Digimon and carrier of the X-Antibody whose name and design is derived from the . Attacks *'Meteor Champion' *'Mind Scan' Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Champion Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Metal Empire Digimon Category:Nightmare Soldiers Digimon Category:Mutant Digimon